The Calling
by Mysterious-Huntress220
Summary: Suze thought her troubles were over, not until a ghost of a man comes in the dead of night to warn her about a plane crash that she must stop. Worse, her best friend Sabena finds out that her father is aboard the airbus. Suze must act before it's too late


**Chapter one**

The first time he showed up, it was totally unexpected, I guess. It was around half one in the morning, after I'd eaten my box of chocolate chip cookies, had finished the last drop of my glass of milk and had finished taking my lovely, warm shower. Ok, what? A girl can love herself can't she? Oh, come on don't give me that, I am very sensitive about myself. I mean, if a stain had gotten on my blouse or something, I would totally freak and would be like "Oh my god!" And I'd have to change right there and then. And another thing, I can't see how many girls wash their hair the night before work or whatever because when they wake up, it's full of dandruff and grease! Anyway, what he did was, he stood a few meter's away from me and had began to shake me violently yelling things like "Get up," and "Won't you listen?" Into my left ear loudly.

Honestly, he was really shaking me and all that and was yelling into my ear. Well, he'd woken me from a good night's sleep I'll admit that. I'd gone to bed dreaming about Brandon Hawkins . He and I had been standing eating ice cream, I know right? Ice cream. And he'd scooped me off my feet and we were walking. Walking into the sunset that was the beach with it's clear, turquoise ocean, it's salty air and best of all the soft, wheat coloured sand that felt warm and itchy under your feet. I don't really know what I was thinking about itchy, hmm? Perhaps it could just be soft and warm…? And then once I was on my feet again, I was running, with my arms stretched out, feeling the air blowing my dark brunette hair as I ran. But, to tell you the truth, it was one awesome dream. And then it was ruined by some clown who shows up in the middle of my room yelling down my ear. Why do these things always happen to me, really tell me because I want to know. I leaped out my bed straight away and had grabbed the first thing I set my eyes on: a tennis racket. I took hold of it and swung it around heavily. It made contact with the man's head and he fell sideways onto the floor with a loud thud. He seemed like he worked for the F.B.I. or the cops. He wore dark sunglasses, a snappy grey suite and had an earpiece poking out of his right ear. His hair was a dirty blonde, his eyes were blue, I'd noticed as his sunglasses had slipped down to his pointy nose. I picked up the badge lying next to him. I frowned. _Johnston William age 36 official recruit. _I bent down onto my knees and pulled his head close to mine.

" Alright," I hissed at him. "Johnston is it? Who sent you and why are you after me, go on talk!" I prodded him in the chest with my index finger.

Why me? Why do things like this always have to happen to me? I mean, sure I get into all sorts of situations, but did I ask for any of this, no I didn't.

"Were still flying, in the air, you need to help us." He managed through a soft voice. "Flight number zero, four nine two five eight."

"What on earth-" I stopped.

But as I opened my mouth to ask what he was on about, he'd vanished, just like that. Poof, gone. Just like that. Honestly, I hate it when they do that. By they, I mean humans who aren't humans, but really supernatural folk, like vampires and demons ect. I sighed and shrugged off my robe and then put my head on the soft pillow and closed my eyes and once again I was asleep.

"Yeah right."

It was lunchtime at the Mission and I and Sabena were sitting on the benches outside the main student cafeteria. It was hot out, so I'd decided to show up wearing a black cotton shrug top, a pair of white cropped jeans and black platform slingbacks. While chewing on a cheddar cheese and onion brown bread sandwich, I told her about last night, when the man had come to me warning about some plane and it's flight number.

"Gosh," she said to me in a quiet voice once I'd finished telling her. "Well, it must've been about a plane right, I mean when he said they were still flying?"

I wiped mayonnaise off my upper lip with a napkin.

"Maybe, but how on earth am I going to stop this stupid plane anyhow, when I'm only a sixteen year old girl and besides-" I picked up a packet of walkers Worcester sauce crisps and prised them open. " No one is going to believe me, right?" I shoved a couple of potato chips into my mouth.

Sabena had been my best friend since kindergarten. She had wavy, copper hair, a light skin tone which was glowing from the sun's raise, dark brown eyes and always, and I mean always carried the same bag around with her, yeah a Jane Norman one.

"Yes they will!" she had seized my hand and pulled me up to my feet, the crisps flying out of my hand and onto the ground. A few eying seagulls flew down and began to peck.

"I was eating those," I ran at them screaming and jumping on my feet. "Those are my potato chips!"

Sabena pulled me back.

"Leave them alone," she said to me. "We can get you some more, have you got your car keys?"

I searched my pockets and felt a cold metallic feeling.

"Sure, but why do you need my keys?"

"Without answering, she took them and had walked away, with me running to keep up with her.

"Hang on a sec," I tapped her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

Sabena turned around.

"Don't you see," she said to me raising her arms high and waving her hands frantically. "This, all this, it's your responsibility, and we are going to stop that plane from crashing one way or another."

Ok, two things

a. I think she was a lunatic and

b. how is that exactly?

She seized the front of my top and dragged me to my Toyota Celica which was parked a few minutes away from the school.

"Get in", she opened the door with a giant tug.

I got in and added hastily

"I'll drive-"

"No," she shot back at me. "It's fine, I'll drive!"

And on the word drive, she had slammed the door shut and had started the engine. N one talked while we were travelling to god knows where, I mean, I was even a little scared. And when she had stopped the car outside a gloomy looking office building, I stared at her as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"what?" she asked me rather rudely.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and gave her a stormed look.

"Why are we here?"

She got out of the car and as did I.

"Sabena, what is going on, listen to me!" I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Tears were coming out of her eyes and her nose was red. Oh god, she was crying, and pretty emotionally too. I continued to stare at her and soon I had my hands placed on my hips, whilst my left foot tapped away at the ground.

"You don't understand," she was saying in a muffled voice. "You don't understand at all."

"Don't understand what?" I replied hotly, gosh was I angry. The rage was building up, I could fell the heat erupting out of my ears like steam you would see in cartoons.

"Don't understand what, eh?"

She blew her nose on a tissue and said

"Suze, my father is on that flight and if we don't stop it, he could die!"

Oh.


End file.
